The objective of this study is to test the effectiveness of two management regimens for recent onset of back pain in reducing chronicity as measured by medication consumption, activity level and functional impairment, incidence of back surgery and health care utilization rates and costs. An additional objective is to measure these treatment outcomes against a set of predictor variables to search for predictors of chronicity. Recent onset back pain (strain and sprain) patients coming to any of two Family Medicine and two Orthopaedic Clinics will be randomly assigned to a "conventional" and a "behavioral" treatment regimen for up to six weeks of treatment and observation. They will be reexamined at six weeks and one year to assess the outcome variables listed above. Predictor variable asssessment will derive from data obtained at time of entry. The "conventional" regimen provides for prn medication, and prescription of rest and exercise on an "as needed" and "as tolerated" basis. The "behavioral" regimen provides time contingent, time limited medication regimens, time limited rest, with specified exercise regimens (type, amount, increment rate), spouse instruction, and a homework follow through procedure to optimize compliance.